A Guy?
by General Zealot
Summary: A wierd guy comes in, and gets the GUllwings good. Next to come will be the love included sequal.


A Guy?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own whatever company owns Final Fantasy. I just like making the story. Lol, have fun, its my first story, so tell me how it it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y(Yuna): I Wonder where Brother is?  
  
R(Rikku): I bet hes just waiting in the ship with Buddy.  
  
S(Shinra): probably still wondering where Yuna is...  
  
P(Paine): don't you ever get tired of him?  
  
R: Yeah Yuna, hes always trying to get you to be his girlfriend, or are you the only one that has not noticed?  
  
Y: I think hes just trying to be nice.  
  
Bu(Buddy) on the communicator: Could you get back here soon, Brother is kinda wigen out here!  
  
(Brother Yelling in the back round: YUNA!! GET BACk SOON!)  
  
Y: Roger. Be back soon  
  
R: Awwww! Do we have to go now? We only just got to Luca, and we haven't been here in a month! Can't we at least have a little fun?  
  
Bu: Well ok, but don't take too long, or ill go crazy too.  
  
P: I have a sudgestion, why dont both of you come with us?  
  
Br(Brother): YES!! I shall comee to see my sweet Yuna!  
  
R: Well, i guess we'll wait for you at the at gate B before the Blitz Ball game.  
  
Bu: Roger that, Buddy out.  
  
They Begin to walk o Gate B, passing the overflowing entrance. The Gullwings meat up at GAte B as planned, and as they are going to they're seats, they notice a guy sitting in they're seats.  
  
R: Hey! that guy is sitting in our seats!  
  
P: I'll take care of him.  
  
Y: No, ill handle this.  
  
As Yuna begins to approach the guy, he disappears into the shadows.  
  
All: Where did he go?  
  
Although the group was still wondering how that guy simply disappeared, they eventually forgot about it, and enjoyed the game.  
  
The next day:  
  
Bu: Hey, we got a sphere on our sensors here!  
  
R: A sphere? We better check it out!  
  
P: Hmph.  
  
Y:Yes, we should go get that sphere!  
  
Br: Gullwings, move out!  
  
The Gullwings arrive at their destination, the Thunder Plains.  
  
Y: He he, i guess its a good thing Rikku got over her fear of thunder.  
  
R: Hey! I was younger, im much more mature now!  
  
P: Right..  
  
They go all the way to the left edge of the Thunder Plains, where the find a cave. inside is an impressive maze-like array of rock walls,much like many of their journeys or sphere hunting.  
  
R: oh, why can't the spheres ever be easy to find?  
  
P: If you want it, you gotta earn it.  
  
Y: Its never easy to get those spheres, but we have to, bacause we are sphere hunters.  
  
Right after fighting a Thunder Elemental and a Drake, they notice the same mysterous guy from the Blitz Ball game at the end of the long rock-ridden hall. Once again, he disappears into what seems like the Shadows.  
  
R: Who is that guy?  
  
Y: I don't know, but who ever he is, he seems familiar.  
  
P: He was at the Blitz Ball game, he was in our seats...  
  
R: Hey, your right! But what would he be doing here?  
  
Y: Maybe hes a sphere hunter too?  
  
P: If he is, hes our target, we have to get to that sphere before him.  
  
Y: Your right! Lets go!  
  
So they follow the stranger to where he leads them. Eventually, after fighting many fiends, while somehow, the stranger had no trouble, they almost all got knocked out. Finally, they went to a chamber that held the prized sphere in it.  
  
they where forced to attack the guy, otherwise they would lose the sphere.  
  
????:I don't want to fight you.  
  
P: Too bad, we are sphere hunters, and so are you, so we have to fight for control of that sphere.  
  
????: Very well, i cannot be held acountable for what happens, after all, we are sphere hunters. Before we fight, can i have your names?  
  
R: Fine! We are the Gullwings. And you?  
  
????: My name is Thead  
  
They go into battle: Rikku as a Gun Mage, Yuna as a White Mage, and Pain as a Berserker. First thing Rikku does is SCANS the stranger. He has an impossibly large amount of Health and MAgic, and somehow, he has no weakness!   
  
R: Guys! you would not beleive this! He has an unreadable amount of HP and MP!! On top of that he hass no elemental weakness and is not effected by any magical effect!! HEs gonna kill us!  
  
P: Thats impossible.  
  
Y: We'll just have to try our hardest.  
  
Just then, Yuna Cast her Protect Ability that she had bean charging for during the tempary scare. Rikku is forced to use a regular attack while Paine tries a futile Berserk attack.   
  
Thead used Mighty Gaurd to protect himself and increase his speed and otherwise.   
  
Paine attacks while Berserk, but THead is not even phased.   
  
P: What the Hell? He did not even flinch!!  
  
Thead attacked Yuna to prevent any healing. One Hit KO!   
  
Y; Ahh!  
  
R: Yunie! You'll pay you bully!  
  
T(Thread): No chance.  
  
Paine attacks again with a ferocous berserked attack. Thead glows and, but there is no sign of Dressphere change, he still has the same black trenchcoat on.  
  
Rikku uses a Pheonix Down on Yuna, to revive her, and Yuna uses hr White MAge Ability to Vigor, to increase her health.  
  
Thead seems to be waiting for sometihng.. Hmm.. maybe he is hiding osmething in that trenchcoat of his. Paine once again attacks, need i tell you every time?  
  
Rikku attacks this a BlueBullet DRill Shot. It does not do much, but deffinitely did more damage then Paine's attacks.   
  
Thead finally is ready. He opens his trench coat and:  
  
T: Good Bye!  
  
He fires of multiple shots at the Gullwings. Paine is the only one who survives.  
  
P: You'll pay for that!  
  
Paine does her finaly attack, before falling to the bullet of Thead.  
  
After the Battle, Thead had taken the Gullwings out of the cave, and kept the sphere for himself. When Brother picked them all up, he thanked Thead, because he did not know that Thead had not only helpeed, but ironically defeated them too.   
  
After the Gullwings woke up from the exhausting battle, that they lost, they all where wondering where they where untill they noticed the suroundings, adn noticed it was the ship.  
  
R: What are we doing back here?  
  
T: I brought you back....  
  
Y: I dont understand, why did u bring us back, other would have left us in that maze untill we awoke ourselves.  
  
P: Hmph.  
  
R: What, are you expecting a prize?  
  
T: No, just a place to stay for a while... I will pul my weight, trust me..  
  
P: Why should we let you stay here? You almost killed us!  
  
T: I did not ask to fight,I told you i was not repsonible for what happened.  
  
Y: Hes right you know, he did say that before we battled.  
  
P: Hmph.  
  
R: Why not? it wil be cool. Maybe he can ever help us on our missions.  
  
T: I would be willing to help with some sphere hunting in return for a place to stay...  
  
Gullwings: Deal!  
  
So the Gullwings now have a new Alley, though still mysterious in many ways. Maybe somebody will fall for him in that mysterious guy type of way...  
  
Untill next time.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me how it is, give me many responses to the this story, i hope its OK for my first story. 


End file.
